You're a Real Friend
by authorjonas
Summary: Él siempre la ha amado en secreto y Ella nunca se dio cuenta. Hasta... ¿La Amistad es el Verdadero Amor?
1. Sinopsis

"Toda mi vida he sufrido en silencio... Siempre invisible... Siempre humillada... y sin nadie quien lo note" Devonne Hart, tiene problemas, ¿Quien no los tiene? ¿Los tuyos serán como los de ella? Ella siempre camina rápido y sin mirar a nadie, así nadie la miraría... En su sonrisa oculta muchas palabras No dichas... Sus ojos tienden a saber la verdad no descubierta... Ella está perdida y no encuentra su camino... Al transcurrir el tiempo uno piensa que morirá así, solo hasta que una luz te es enviada... Nicholas Miller ¿la ayudará? ¿habrá posibilidad de la verdadera amistad?

¿La amistad es el verdadero Amor?


	2. Prefacio

Abro mis ojos y al instante capto una ridícula sonrisa que podría mover montañas, esa sonrisa movió a la persona más mula de todas, Yo. Soy esa mula por: testaruda y por llevar siempre cargas, en este caso, llevar muchos conflictos.

_No soy una buena persona_.

Eso me lo repetía billones de veces, todos me amaban pero no sabían de mí, no sabían de mis problemas y ese fue el primer problema. Porque la única persona en todo este mundo que ahora me regala una sonrisa tan grande, me salvó.

Sí, me salvó y yo también lo salvé. Ambos nos salvamos.

Me mira a los ojos y sé que siempre contaré con él. En este momento, mis problemas son los suyos y siento alivio, porque la pesa en mi espalda ha bajado y todo gracias a él.

Me mira, me regala una sonrisa. Esas clases de sonrisas que me hacen reír. Ahora sé que él detecta que estoy pensativa y sé que él sabe que pienso en lo _Nuestro_.

¡Exacto! _Él y Yo_.

Entrelaza nuestros dedos y me muerdo el labio, porque Él ama que lo haga. Me regala otra sonrisa plegada y se acerca más a mi cuerpo que al instante siento su piel moldear la mía. Mi respiración se entre corta por su veloz cercanía y porque sé que todo lo que tenemos lo hemos sentido.

Quizás, siempre lo he sentido y no quería darme cuenta. _Quizá_.

Ya nunca habrá un Quizá en nosotros. _Jamás_.

Sonríe en mis labios y repito su acto. Lo Amo. Me enrolla en su cuerpo y mi respiración siempre ha sido fresca con él. Eso fue lo más extraño cuando lo conocí. Siempre me sentía rara con las personas que fingía ser otra pero con él, siempre he sido Yo y él siempre me ha dejado serlo.

Detiene su frente en la mía y me mira a los ojos, esos ojos que me atraparon al verlo por primera vez y nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que podían: escucharme, preocuparse y sobre todo amarme.

Cierro los ojos un instante y todo vuelve al principio…

Después de todo. _ Todo tiene un Inicio ¿Cierto?_


	3. stay with me, Nemi

-Me enteré de lo que hizo mi hermano. –dice, Nick, mi mejor amigo. Él se pone en frente mío, en su mirar lo veo, está molesto.

Estuve todo el día sin contactarme. Adam, su hermano, había terminado nuestra relación justamente hoy. Diciéndome que somos mejor como amigos que como novios. Estuve saliendo con él, durante meses, solo para que me diga eso.

Me levanto de mi sofá. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a mi amigo. –No te estreses por eso, Nick. Siempre le pasa a todo el mundo.

Él arquea una ceja y sé que no está compartiendo mi opinión. Al ser mi mejor amigo por años, él ya sabía lo que yo necesitaba o más bien lo que yo era. Él y yo somos como almas gemelas, estamos el uno para el otro, somos capaces de pensar lo mismo. Por ello se ganó esa categoría de mi mejor amigo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –y asiento ante su respuesta, sé a lo que se refiere. Me encojo de hombros.

-Él decidió eso, Nick, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Nick vuelve a mirarme y me abraza, un abrazo de oso. Algo que duele pero reconforta, sé que él no siente lastima por mí ya que muchas veces le he dicho lo capaz que soy y él sabe que puedo defenderme. Suspira hondo y me suelta.

-¿vamos por algo de comprar?

Lo miro y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que lo hacen reír. Él ríe. –Lo tomo como un sí.

Han pasado varios meses. Hace poco supe que Nick, su hermano, Joe, mi ex, tiene una nueva relación. Creo que es algo injusto, Él ya tiene una relación y yo sigo un poco dolida por nuestra ruptura. ¿Dónde están los 'Te Amo'? Los ¿'Nunca' nos separaremos? Los ¿'Solo eres tú'? No he hablado con él. Cuando voy a casa de Nick, finjo que todo está bien entre nosotros. Sus padres me reciben con buenas vibras y se los agradezco. Nick aún sigue allí para mí, como mi mejor amigo.

Ha pasado un año y me han detectado bipolaridad maniaca. Estoy fuera de sí cuando hago cosas que ni yo misma puedo controlarlas. Me duele sentirme tan triste y tan sola, pero no estoy tan sola, Nick me ha estado haciendo compañía cuando he tenido mis episodios. He ido hasta la comisaria por haber robado bebidas alcohólicas, caso que no recuerdo si lo he hecho o no, pero allí ha estado Nick; me dieron para hacer una llamada, No podía darle más preocupación a mi madre y llame a Nick. Para cuando me sacaron, me dijeron que mi novio había pagado la fianza y había pagado los gastos y había pedido disculpas a todos. Cuando lo vi, lo abracé y le agradecí mucho, él solo le había tomado una hora en sacarme de la carcelera y cancelado todos los daños que no recuerdo haber hecho. Él me contó que había golpeado al sr de la tienda para que me de las bebidas, las había colocado todas en el asiento trasero de mi automóvil, un policía me vio al día siguiente en un estacionamiento desierto y habían dado claro que yo era la que había asaltado una tienda. Para esa misma mañana yo había negado todo porque no recordaba nada y Nick me creía porque era cierto.

He Llorado en su hombro demasiado tiempo y a él no le molesta. Él siempre me dice: ¿Para qué son los mejores amigos, si no lloran siempre?

Siempre le regalo una sonrisa de esas que lo hacen reír hasta no poder más.

-¿Cómo que te vas? –me mira impaciente por una respuesta negativa pero tengo que dejarlo.

Yo asiento, -los episodios son cada vez más fuertes, Nick, y no necesito que alguien esté pendiente de mí,-suspiro fuerte –necesito cuidarme yo misma.

Nick me mira y me abraza por sorpresa. Su abrazo es un poco más fuerte de lo normal y me agrada que alguien me quiera bastante. Él asiente, -Te extrañaré… -se detiene y me mira a los ojos, -iré a visitarte. –en su voz hay determinación y promesas, eso me amplia a seguir adelante.

Solo asiento.

Llevo un largo tiempo en rehabilitación. He aprendido a controlarme y recuerdo todo de lo que hago, he tenido simuladores en control de ira como en manejo de mi conciencia completa. Mi cabello ha crecido como que también ha vuelto el verdadero color de mi cabello, marrón. Me permiten tener uñas largas porque saben que ya no me haré daño. He recuperado mi peso establecido y me siento muy feliz, es porque me siento bien. He hecho amigas que también sufrían lo mismo que yo. Hasta mis amigas han llegado a ser las voluntarias de cada fin de semana en el centro de rehabilitación.

-Devonne, ha llegado tu novio, -se detiene, Allie, es una mujer pequeña de mi edad con cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos verdes. Levanta los hombros y los deja caer dramáticamente. –pero, se acaba de ir, te cubrí diciéndole que aún no tienes permitido visitas y dejó esto. –me entrega un racimo de rosas rojas con blancas y amarillas.

-gracias, Allie.

Ella se despide con su mano y me encuentro sola con las rosas. Sonrío tan solo de imaginármelo todos los domingos no sabiendo que flores comprar. Cada fin de semana, él se va pero me deja racimos de flores que conozco y algunas que no he visto en mi vida. Desde hace dos fines de semanas ya he tenido permitido el ingreso a visitantes. Pero le he pedido a Allie que le niegue el ingreso a Nick, él es el único que ha venido todos los fines de semana desde que estoy aquí. Mi madre no se preocupa por mí ya que cada fin de semana la llamo y le ruego que no venga a verme porque será en vano.

Ya no le corrijo a Allie sobre mi amistad con Nick. La primera vez le dije que no era mi novio, solo mi mejor amigo. No sé si me escucho pero ella sigue llamando a Nick como mi Novio y ya no me molesto en corregirla…

Veo una nota escondida en el racimo, lo saco y en la entrada dice: Devonz, Sonrío ante el apodo de Nick hacia mi persona. Abro la nota y al empezar a leer la nota, escucho como si fuera su voz, como si él estuviera diciéndomelo en frente.

_Hola._

_Tengo mucho que preguntarte, pero si te viera lo primero que haría será abrazarte, dejándote saber cuánto extraño a mi mejor amiga. _

_Sé que te han levantado la prohibición de visitas, sé que Allie me miente pero no se lo hago saber, sé que has progresado mucho y déjame decirte que estoy muy ORGULLOSO, un poco molesto por que aún no deseas ver a nadie del exterior, especialmente a mí, ¿sabes lo difícil que es escoger racimos?_

_Tu mejor amigo, Nick._

Sonrío ante esta nota. No puedo engañarle y supe sobre los racimos. Me siento un poco mal por no dejarlo verme pero aún no me siento lista para hablar con gente de afuera. Llamar a mamá me hace llorar demasiado, me hace recordar lo mala hija que fui y es como una terapia pero hablar con Nick es algo diferente, él sabe mis secretos y sé que no me juzga por ninguno pero aún quiero seguir aquí hasta sentirme segura que el mundo exterior no me atormentará más.

_¡Libertad!_

Todas las amigas que hice aquí, se despiden entre lágrimas y buenos deseos. Me siento mucho mejor y muy agradecida por su maravilloso recibimiento y por su despedida. ¿Cómo supe que ya era tiempo de salir? Bueno, sentía que necesitaba libertad y mi consejera me dijo que ya estaba lista para salir, y realmente ya estaba lista. _¡Libertad!_ Vuelvo a gritar en mi mente.

Mi madre me recibe con lágrimas al igual que mi padrastro. Él ha sido el soporte de mi madre desde que yo era una mala chica, le agradezco por todo el confort que le ha hecho sentir a mi madre.

Estoy en mi habitación y se me ocurre algo de cómo encontrarme con Nick. Solo espero que no sepa que he salido.

Le digo a mi madre que lo cite para que se vean en una cafetería en frente del gran parquet. Mi madre primero no entiende del porque ha invitado a Nick a reunirse sin que ella vaya, le explico que yo iré en su lugar y ella comprende. Solo me regala una sonrisa que es media extraña y no entiendo su significado pero solo la abrazo y me voy a vestir para encontrarme con Nick.

Estoy caminando por el gran parquet, la gente camina sin saber lo que a otros les ha sucedido, aún así no me importa lo que piensen, solo me importa lo que mi madre y mi mejor amigo piensen de mí.

Tengo el celular de mi madre y desde allí le mando un mensaje a Nick.

**¿Estás en la cafetería?**

Estoy a unos pasos de la cafetería, teniendo la visión de todo el local, pero no lo veo. Él responde al instante.

**Estoy a unos pasos. ¿Tienes el cabello atado?**

Al ver su mensaje, sé que me ha visto. Levanto la vista para verlo en el Café y no lo veo.

**Sí. ¿Dónde estás?**

**¿Cómo un boom?**

Ahora sé que él está detrás de mí. Él ha visto mi cabello atado como tomate. Bajo el celular y giro. Allí esta él. Le regalo una amplia sonrisa y él me la devuelve, se acerca a mí en tan solo tres pasos y me abraza, me da uno de esos abrazos que me gustan mucho.

Lo observo rápido y veo que su cabello está crespo, no del todo rulo como era antes. Siento lo fornido que se ha vuelto, veo su máquina de diabetes en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y entiendo porque somos mejores amigos.

_Él también esta jodido._

Sin aguantar más unas lágrimas brotan, él se aparta y con su dedo gordo limpia esas lágrimas que se han quedado en mi mejilla. Me sonrojo, su tacto provoca un pequeño ronroneo en mi cuerpo. Él no lo nota y eso me enfada como que me alivia.

Nick se ubica a mi lado y juntos caminamos hacia el café. Tengo miradas de muchas personas, especial de las chicas que me miran con ganas de matarme y mirar a Nick como un ángel. Sonrío, debo admitir que Nick podría ser un ángel. La mesera me mira con muerte y a Nick lo mira con apego. Hacemos nuestros pedidos y nos miramos a los ojos, desde hace meses que no nos veíamos así.

-Diana no aguantó el haberme mentido, me dijo que habías salido y que irías a verme en el café, ¿sabes a cuantos gatos atropelle por venir?

Suelto una carcajada y le sonrío. –oraré por los gatos.

Él empieza a reír. –también lo haré.

-Mi madre, ¿Qué haré con ella? –le pregunto.

Él me sonríe plegadamente. –Ella me informaba de todo.

-¿enserio?

Él asiente. -¿recibiste todos mis ramos?

Yo asiento, -cada fin de semana, lamento no haberte dejado entrar cuando ya podía recibir visitas.

Él sonríe plegadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. –No te preocupes por eso. Necesitabas más tiempo y hoy estás aquí.

Coloco mi mano encima de la suya en la mesa. –Gracias, Nick.

Él mira nuestras manos juntas y me mira a los ojos. Somos los mejores amigos: que están jodidos, que están luchando y sobre todo nos _queremos_.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! –le grito a Nick quien está con ambas manos en la cara y mirándome aburrido.

-Devonz, ya no lo haré. –baja ambas manos de golpe a sus rodillas.

Lo miro, incapaz de creer que este es mi mejor amigo, rindiéndose tan fácil. Ha pasado más de un año y Nick ha querido seguir su sueño pero no lo ha encontrado aún. Ha estado tocando y cantando en varios eventos en todo el estado y ya se ha rendido. Me siento a su lado y lo miro.

-Sé lo que piensas, Devonz. Ya he reunido bastante dinero para permitirme una universidad. –me responde antes que le diga algo. Tiene una camiseta azul, ha estado yendo al gimnasio y eso se le nota, aún siguen los lunares en su rostro y una sonrisa que esconde al mundo pero siempre me la muestra.

Suspiro fuerte, -No te obligaré a nada, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras una noche más ¿sí?

Vuelve a colocar sus manos en su rostro negando, coloco mi mano en su hombro, -Vamos, Nick. Si no lo haces, prometo quitarte el habla.

Él levanta el rostro, -¿Amenaza, Devonne?

Cuando él utiliza mi verdadero nombre es porque está realmente enfadado o porque quiere molestarme. Ruedo los ojos y lo golpeo en el hombro. Él empieza a reír y me hace reír también. Se levanta y me ofrece su mano, la que lo tomó al instante.

-Okay. Si prometes estar allí.

Lo golpeo otra vez en el mismo hombro, me mira con un '¿Por qué fue ese golpe?' y trato de ponerme seria. –sabes que he estado a todos y no he faltado a ninguno.

Él me mira y me abraza, tomándome por sorpresa y tomo su abrazo con aprecio.

Estoy sentada en el bar donde Nick tocará, después de una semana, aceptó la oferta de hacer un show en este lugar. No quería porque este bar no era un lindo lugar para tocar y lo volví a amenazar con que lo mataría si no aceptaba.

Lo veo, tiene una chaqueta de cuero por debajo una camiseta blanca con un collar de plata con varios dijes entre ellos está el mío, una cruz, como mi tatuaje. Nick se ha hecho más atractivo y claro que lo noto pero no soy capaz de decir que mi mejor amigo está muy comestible. Nick solo es eso para mí, mi mejor amigo. No creo poder verlo con otros ojos.

Él encuentra mi mirada y empieza su presentación, da inicio con una canción de ambiente que anima al público a bailar. Su sonrisa se amplifica cuando encuentra la mía y eso me hace sentir segura y feliz. _Nick_ hace eso en mí.

Lleva más de seis canciones y empieza a decir por el micrófono:

**Esta noche es hermosa, en especial cuando tienes el lujo de ver a una estrella fugaz que es eterna y ver una sonrisa como luna. Esta canción es especial porque ella y yo la escribimos. Ella utilizó su mundo y yo el mío, ambos creamos un mundo diferente para los que están **_**jodidos**_**.**

Nick empieza a tocar la guitarra acústica, los acordes que por juego nos habíamos reunido y habíamos escrito una canción de los buenos de somos cuando estamos juntos. Su voz empieza a llenarme, siempre me ha fascinado su voz. Él me sonríe, sé que quiere reírse mientras canta, porque sé que él sabe que lo asesinaré, la letra no lo escribimos en papel ni nada menos los acordes y no entiendo como puede ser que él se lo haya grabado. _Dios_.

Lo quiero pero hoy juro que lo mataré.

Esa misma noche, Nick consiguió un contrato con una discográfica. Él ha estado agradeciéndome por haberlo convencido, si se hubiese rendido y no hubiese ido a ese bar, su ahora Manager no lo hubiera descubierto. Yo aún sigo golpeándolo por esa canción, ha pasado dos años y ya ha sacado su primer disco y como primera canción de su álbum está la canción que cantó en el bar, la canción que escribimos juntos.

Nick es muy conocido por todo el país, ha tenido contratos extras como actor y todo. Y yo me siento muy Orgullosa de él.

Hoy, faltan solo dos horas para año nuevo. Ha pasado más de tres años, y Nick ha crecido aún más como artista y la pasión que sentía por la música lo ha llevado a grandes éxitos. No he vuelto a recaer, y llevo seis años desde que salí de rehabilitación, estoy muy tranquila pero siempre tengo ansiedad, una que me es difícil de controlar, a veces. Para calmar esas ansiedades, llamo a Nick, él y yo hablamos hasta el cansancio, cuando no hay mucho que decir solo nos escuchamos respirar y reímos, él siempre está allí para mí. Ambos somos el soporte del otro.

Cada año nuevo lo pasamos juntos, Nick y Yo. Pero, hoy, no será así. Hace unos meses empecé una relación con Wilmer, no es tan seria ni tan casual. Wilmer, ha demostrado comprenderme con todos mis problemas, no sabe al 100% de mí porque no quiero estar tan expuesta a alguien, así como me pasó con Adam, el hermano de Nick. Wilmer es amigo de Adam y por lo que me he dado cuenta los amigos de Adam no son Amigos de Nick.

Wilmer es latino, morocho, con grandes ojos café y cabello negro. Nos conocimos en una fiesta, después de eso, él ha estado llamándome y llegamos a tener citas hasta que me dijo que quería una relación conmigo. Yo realmente lo dudé, pero quería empezar con alguien quien no me conocía, así toda mi vida sería desde un cero. Cuando tengo ansiedad llamo a Nick y Wilmer no sabe nada, caso que se enfada porque mucho charlo con Nick. Le conté sobre mi ansiedad y él me ofreció que hablara con él pero me es difícil hablar con alguien que no sabe nada de mí.

Llevo meses de relación con Wilmer, caso que me he alejado de Nick. Ambos no se pueden ver y me extraña ello. Nick ni me ha llamado ni ha contestado mis llamadas de los últimos meses, mi ansiedad ha ido creciendo más y más, le dejaba montones de correo de voz, mínimo al escuchar su voz antes que suene el Pi me hacía sentir mejor. Le contaba de mi día y le rogaba al terminar que me devolviera la llamada y que lo extraño.

Justamente Hoy, como todos los años nuevos, nosotros nos encontrábamos una hora antes en el gran parquet para ver las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales de fin de año y nos abrazábamos para darle bienvenida a un nuevo año de felicidad. Pero Hoy, no será así. Eso me pone un poco mal.

Wilmer jala de mi mano para seguir avanzando, Hoy quiero ver llegar un año nuevo con Nick y no con mi señor novio pero tampoco quiero hacerlo sentir menos preciado. Finjo una sonrisa que él me devuelve dándome un fugaz beso mientras sigue caminando entre toda la gente en este club.

Siento el vibrador de mi celular, debe ser mi madre, le responderé el mensaje que ha dejado cuando tomemos asiento. Wilmer ha encontrado dos asientos disponibles en este club exótico. Aprovecho que él está hablando con la azafata, saco en un parpadeo mi celular, veo un mensaje de Nick. Sin pensarlo, presiono el botón de abrir mi bandeja revelando su mensaje.

**Estoy en el lugar. Quiero verte y hablar contigo, es urgente. Quizás mañana ya no esté para decírtelo.**

Después de meses sin comunicación con él, al fin tengo un mensaje de respuesta. Quiero responderle pero me tiembla la mano, quiero llorar, al fin un mensaje de él y todo lo que quiere es verme y hablar conmigo. Sé que ha estado tan ocupado con su carrera pero antes que esté con Wilmer, él tenía tiempo para mí, yo lo abandoné y él me abandone. Ahora lo veré a frente después de tanto, estos meses lo he visto por televisión, la última noticia es que tiene una relación con una Miss Universo. Nunca la conocí en directo, quizás Nick quiere presentármela o tal vez ¿_no_?

_¿Debo abandonar a Wilmer? ¿Realmente quiero ver a Nick?_ Sí, quiero abrazarlo y golpearlo. Sobre todo decirle que lo he extrañado.

Me levanto de la mesa y le digo a Wilmer que iré al baño, agradezco que la salida quede cerca de los sanitarios de mujeres. Quiero llamar un taxi pero sé que a esta hora el tráfico está muy atascado.

-¡Mierda! –gruño, ya que será complicado correr hasta el gran parquet con mis tacos. Es urgente. Tan solo esa palabra da la fuerte necesidad de seguir adelante, Nick me necesita, yo fui la primera que lo estuve evadiendo por meses ahora debo recuperar a _mi mejor amigo_.

Me quito los tacos y en pantimedias corro hasta el lugar donde todos los años desde que nos hicimos amigos nos reuníamos.

Llego al lugar y veo su espalda, él está sentado entre la grama mirando el cielo. Camino hacia él, a medida que me acerco, veo una botella de alcohol en su regazo, toma la botella con su mano y deja caer el líquido en su boca, llevándose una gran porción de líquido, la botella está casi vacía y veo que tiene otra a su costado y está llena.

-¿Nick? –lo llamo, él levanta su vista y se encuentra con la mía. Solo me regala una sonrisa irónica y vuelve a beber de la botella. Me siento a su lado, dejando mis tacos a un costado.

-pensé que no vendrías. –me dice con una voz adormilada, está ebrio.

Quiero afirmarle que no iba a venir pero eso lo dañaría; él me mira y le regalo una sonrisa, pero él vuelve a beber de la botella, acabándola por completo. La tira a unos pocos metros de donde estamos, cae la botella sin romperse entre la grama. Solo me queda mirarlo. Él toma la otra botella y la pone en su regalo, lo destapa, está por echarlo en su boca y se lo quito antes que lo haga, bebo un poco de líquido de esa botella. Es fuerte la bebida que al instante me da vueltas la cabeza, tapo la botella y la pongo junto a mis tacos. Nick me queda mirando y puedo ver en sus ojos una chispa de sobriedad.

-le propondré matrimonio. –dice Nick, regresando su mirada a las pocas estrellas en el cielo oscuro.

Sé a quién se refiere, Olivia. Me siento afligida, ¿Nick quiere casarse?

-descríbemela. –es lo único que le puedo decir, mi voz suena fría y es así como me toma su declaración.

Él me mira, directo a los ojos, me regala una sonrisa plegada y vuelve a mirar al cielo. –Es hermosa y ella se sonroja por mis palabras, me hace reír muy seguido, le gusta cuando toco su mejilla, me ha contado sus secretos y es hermosa con todos ellos. Cuando la abrazo se pone nerviosa, por ello la beso, -sonríe ampliamente y eso me sentir algo molesta, pero continúa,- siempre tiene temas de conversación, me fascina su sonrisa y lo bien que huele, sus ojos no revelan nada pero me desnudan cuando los miro, cuando toco su mano… -se detiene, gira su cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Sé que no tiene palabras para ese último comentario, es mucho más a lo que han pasado ambos. Y me provoca celos, escucharlo hablar así de bien de alguien más, No, hablar así de maravillado de Olivia.

Puedo ver que espera una respuesta, bajo mi mirada de la suya y respiro hondo. -¿escuchaste todos mis correo de voz?

Levanto la mirada para verlo confundido. Él asiente. Humedezco mis labios y muerdo mi labio inferior.

-¿sabes lo que me dijo Wilmer la noche después de habérmelo presentado?

Yo recuerdo que presente a Wilmer a Nick por la mañana, ¿Wilmer fue a ver a Nick por la noche?

Niego y él vuelve a mirar a las estrellas, pone sus brazos atrás apoyando su cuerpo en el aire, mientras sus manos lo estancan en el suelo.

-Fue y me dijo que yo era un problema, que me mantuviera lejos de ti, -empieza a reír secamente, -le aseguré que eso no iba a pasar y me golpeó, le devolví el golpe y se fue lanzando amenazas que ni mierda asustaban. –Su risa se prolonga por una voz seria, -a las semanas empezaste a evadirme y dejé de insistir. Él había ganado.

Se pone de pie y me tardo en hacerlo yo, me tiembla el labio y trago mis lágrimas. Wilmer me dijo que él quería ser mi confidente como mi mejor amigo, me alejé de Nick por su culpa y sobre todo yo soy la causante de que Nick se sintiera deficiente. Un gemido ahogado sale, así como se animan a salir lágrimas, que las reprimo.

Él ofrece su mano para que me ayude a ponerme de pie. La tomo, su mano está cálida a comparación de la mía está helada. Al instante que suelta su mano de la mía, me lanzo y lo abrazo. Durante años él ha formado un buen cuerpo, se ha cortado los costados de su cabello y ha dejado crecer un poco en la parte delantera, sus rulos rebeldes. Él ha cambiado bastante, al igual que yo, he cambiado el color de mi cabello a un color güero, al comer más mi cuerpo a tomado más forma en partes que nunca creí ver crecer, he dejado crecer más mis uñas.

Al separarnos, noto que ha cambiado su collar de plata por uno diferente, es de color marrón de bolitas y al final que llega hasta casi su abdomen, lleva como un dije. Por la oscuridad no lo noto bien, debe haber dáselo su novia.

-No era eso lo que iba a decirte. –habla, dejándome fuera de mis pensamientos reprimidos hacia Olivia.

-¿entonces? –lo invito a decírmelo.

-El sábado saldré a una gira mundial. –me dice, ¿debo estar feliz o triste? A coste de mis lágrimas por salir, lo abrazo fuerte.

Me acerco a su oreja y le susurro. –estoy _orgullosa_ de ti.

Mis lagrimales insisten y brotan mis lágrimas, caen por mi mejilla a su chaqueta de cuero. Lo _quiero_, lo quiero bastante que duele. Justo Hoy que nos amistamos, él piensa irse por más meses, dejándome.

Él suspira y me abraza más fuerte, levantándome del suelo. Empiezo a reír y él también lo hace. Me da vueltas lentas sin cesar, abrazados. Suena un ¡_Boom_! Asustando a Nick y llega a perder el ritmo de las vueltas, llevándonos a caer juntos en la grama.

Estoy encima de él. Nick está riendo e igual yo, dejo de reír al comprender lo cerca que estamos.

-haber tú. –señalo a Milán, un pequeño de cabello rubio ondulado con color de ojos miel.

Él sonríe entusiasmado, -Señorita Devonne, es el continente asiático.

Le sonrío y asiento, él vuelve a su lugar con satisfacción de haber respondido bien. Han pasado tres meses desde que Nick se ha ido. Volteo a ver el gráfico del continente y me lo imagino a él lejos de mí. Porque fui una estúpida y lo dejé ir, quería que él cumpla su sueño, quería que él vaya a pesar de lo que había descubierto, estaba _queriéndolo_ más que como mi mejor amigo.

No he recibido ni una carta ni una llamada ni un mensaje, como me lo había prometido. _Nada_.

No quiso hablar de Olivia, no sé si se han comprometido o si han terminado, no sé. Lo que sé, es que Hoy estoy dando clases en una primaria. Me di cuenta que enseñar es un buen estimulante para dejar de lado mi ansiedad secuencial; Nick se ha ido y no está para reprimir mis ansiedades. Cuando se fue me prometió enviar postales de los lugares que ha visitado y empecé con mi llanto cuando no lo vi más.

-¿Señorita Devonne? –me llama Maritza, una pequeña de dos trenzas de color negro y grandes ojos negros. Salgo de mi trance y poso mi visión en todo mi salón que me está mirando. -¿está pensando en él?

Yo le sonrío y asiento. Les he contado de mi mejor amigo, Nick. Les he contado que él está viajando por todo el mundo, haciendo mayor el interés de mis pequeños estudiantes por aprender más sobre geografía y el que cuando sean grandes quieren viajar como Nick.

-Así es pequeña. Él en este instante debe estar en China.

Escucho los Ouh de mis alumnos. Veo una pequeña mano elevada, -¿sí? Katy.

-Señorita Devonne, ¿está enamorada de su mejor amigo?

Yo la miro y no sé qué responderle, solo la miro. No sé si es porque me hace falta o porque realmente… realmente…

Ha pasado más de un año y no he visto a Nick. De todo este tiempo sin verlo, lo único que ha hecho fue enviarme un racimo de flores con una nota. La nota más tonta que haya recibido por su parte.

_Estoy en centro américa, no puedo comunicarme contigo. _

_Tu mejor amigo, Nick._

¿Eso era todo? Un simple 'no puedo comunicarme contigo' había más espacio en blanco en la nota como para que escriba más y ¿cree que un ramo me tranquilizará de todo este tiempo sin verlo? Esa nota le he tenido desde meses, cada vez que la leo aumenta mi ira, él prometió escribirme o llamarme, no importaba si le costara bastante dinero, él prometió que aún así lo haría.

Tengo clases con alteraciones en los horarios y todos los días me he despertado a las 5am solamente pensando en Nick. No me he atrevido en revisar los noticieros ni revistas donde él ha salido en todo su tour.

Hoy, me mata la curiosidad, quiero saber si le ha escrito algo a su familia, quiero saber si solo es a mí a quien no escribe, odiaría que algo le hubiese pasado. Estoy en la puerta de su casa, toco y me atiende, Danielle, la esposa de su hermano mayor, está amarrándole una carmín a su pequeña hija de cinco años.

-Hola, Devonne, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta regalándome una sonrisa que se la devuelvo al instante y me acerco a darle un pequeño beso a su hijita.

-bien, gracias. ¿Se encuentra Denise?

Ella asiente y me deja entrar, me dice que aguarde mientras va a buscarla en la cocina. Veo bajar a Adam, él se detiene un instante y se dirige hacia mí. Le regalo una sonrisa. Adam, ¿Qué pasó con su encanto? Estaba locamente enamorada de él y ahora todo ello se ha ido. Él aún no encuentra a la chica indicada, eso es lo que dice. Después que rompimos, yo solo estuve con un chico en esos años, mientras que él ha estado con muchas chicas y no ha encontrado a su naranja especial, quiero sentirme afligida por él pero no lo estoy. Como me dijo Nick una vez.

_Muchos de nosotros sentimos algo especial por la persona del sexo opuesto pero a veces nos segamos tanto pensando en que pueda haber un quizás, que realmente no nos damos cuenta de cómo la otra persona nos mira, con diferencia._

Eso me pasó a mí, yo quería tanto a Adam que no medí su amor por mí. Si él me hubiese querido tanto como decía, ahora seguramente estaríamos de luna de miel.

-Devonne, ¿Qué haces aquí? –me da un pequeño abrazo, comprendo que es el mismo abrazo que me daba siempre, frío.

-Vine por Denise. –trato de sonar amistosa.

Él asiente, -bueno, tengo que irme. –me dice, dándome otro pequeño abrazo y perdiéndose por la puerta de salida.

-Danielle me dijo que estabas aquí y dejé mis ollas con Paul. –Suelto una carcajada, ahora entiendo mejor de donde saco Nick el humor seco que adoro bastante.

-Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento. –le digo.

-No, no, no, para nada, querida. Nick llega hoy y le estoy preparando su platillo especial.

-¿Nick. Llega. Hoy? –Estoy atónita.

Denise me mira con suspicacia, -¿no lo sabías, cierto?

Mordisqueo mi labio superior, -¿Él ha estado en constante comunicación con usted?

Ella frunce más su ceño, y responde con cautela: -Si, Devonne. Me llamaba cada mes y enviaba postales.

Me quito el puñal que está en mi espalda, ahora lágrimas están amenazando por mostrarse. Le regalo una sonrisa falsa a Denise. –Bueno, debió haberle ido fantástico. –Trato que mi voz no tiemble.

Ella es muy parecida a Nick, no pregunta lo que ha sacado en conclusión. -¿te quedarás? Haremos una gran bienvenida, Joe se ha ido a recogerlo y Kevin ha viajado desde París. Le gustará verte.

_Lo dudo_. Pienso. Si no hizo se hizo presente en todo este maldito tiempo es porque no quiere saber de mí. Respiro hondo y le sonrío.

-No, Denise. Tengo clases dentro de una hora y tengo temas que adjuntar.

-Solo ve adentro y saluda a Paul, él se enfadará sabiendo que estuviste aquí y no has venido a verlo.

Le sonrío y asiento. Camino a la cocina y veo a Paul, el papá de Nick. Se acerca y me abraza, muy fuerte, ambos reímos.

-Lo siento, la emoción de verte después de algunos años, Devonne.

Le sonrío, la familia de Nick siempre me ha acogido muy bien, los adoro, como si fueran mis verdaderos padres.

-lo siento yo por no haberlos visitado seguido.

-¿vendrás a visitarnos cada mes?

Denise y Paul me miran, y asiento, no puedo negarles nada a ellos, ambos siempre me han recibido con los brazos abiertos y los amo por eso, me alegra que alguien si me haya extrañado. –Lo prometo, ahora tengo que irme.

Denise le explica a Paul, ambos se miran con miradas que no descifro. Ambos me acompañan hasta la puerta y me dan abrazos paternales. Trazo mi camino hasta donde he aparcado mi auto, me detengo antes de llegar a mi gran automóvil negro. Un carro blanco se estaciona detrás de donde he dejado mi auto, bajo la acerca donde está la casa de los papás de Nick. Veo salir primero a Adam que rápido se dirige al maletero, y allí esta él, Nick. Lo veo salir de ese carro y por su mirada ha notado mi auto. Ha dejado crecer sus rulos en la parte delantera y sigue cortado a los lados, lleva unos beis remangados hasta sus tobillos, una camiseta negra remangada los lados de sus hombros, unos zapatos gamuza ocre y unos lentes, que cubre todo el resplandor de sus ojos. Por el movimiento de su rostro me doy cuenta que él me está observando, me quiebro en ese instante. Lágrimas salen sin cesar, rodando por mi mejilla y cayendo directas al pavimento. Después de un año y tres meses, al fin lo veo y él me ve. Apuesto que mi rostro está hecho un desastre, quiero ver lo que sus ojos me dicen porque quiero saber lo que él siente, por mí.

Camino directo hacia él, me doy cuenta que él no se ha movido solo me mira a través de esos grandes lentes que en este momento odio. Sé que está formulando palabras de disculpa que no me interesan. Estoy más y más cerca, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer y escucho mis sollozos aflorar. Al acercarme más, la ira me controla y al estar a tan solo un paso de distancia, le doy una bofetada tan fuerte que escucho a Adam dejar caer las maletas que estaba sacando. Se llegan a caer sus lentes, su mejilla se pone roja a los segundos, él vuelve a mirarme y sus ojos están vidriosos haciendo escapar un gemido de angustia por lo que acabo de hacerle.

-No merezco solamente una.

Mi labio tiembla incontrolablemente, levanto mi mano para abofetearlo nuevamente y lo hago, seguido por golpes en su pecho con mi llanto incontrolable. Él solo se deja golpearlo, cuando empiezo dejar de golpearlo, él envuelve sus fuertes brazos en mi cuerpo pero me alejo. Él se me acerca y pongo mis palmas en el aire, no necesito que me toque, hoy no.

Regreso a mi auto y arranco, veo los rostros sorprendidos de Denise, Paul y Adam. Ahora ninguno de ellos importa, solo la mirada de angustia y brillo de Nick. Lo odio y lo _quiero_.

No sé lo que siento, no sé si él también lo siente, no lo sé.

Ha pasado más de treinta horas y tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de Nick, muchos mensajes que no me he atrevido en abrir, muchos correos de voz que no deseo escuchar. Apuesto que Nick fue a verme en mi casa y mi mamá le habrá contado que me he mudado a un departamento, y por lo que no ha venido a verme, mamá le ha negado mi dirección y la amo.

-Señorita Devonne, ¿Su novio aún no llega de Asia?

Miro a Marlene, tiene un largo cabello marrón y unos hermosos ojos canela. –Ya está en nuestro país, ¿Regresamos a nuestro tema? –Volteo para sub-rayar la continuación de seguir con el tema de los países de los continentes.

-Señorita Devonne, ¿él le ha dicho que la quiere? –pregunta Katy.

-de mil maneras. –volteo para verlo. Nick tiene un racimo con una variedad de rosas, quiero sonreírle pero no puedo, estoy luchando en mi interior.

Escucho los murmullos de mis estudiantes y otros no son tan silenciosos. -¡Es el novio de la Señorita Devonne! –grita Simón desde atrás. Lo miro con una fingida amenaza, todos empiezan a reír incluyéndolo.

-¿Es cierto que ha estado en todo el mundo? –pregunta Marlene, ella es tan dulce al preguntárselo a Nick.

Nick la mira y le regala una rosa del racimo, arrodillándose a su pupitre. –Así es nenita.

Todos en el salón empiezan con el murmullo. Nick habla antes que yo lo haga, -¿me regalarían unos minutos con su Señorita Devonne?

Mis estudiantes me regalaron a la primera oferta. -Traidores. –les digo y todos estallan en risas.

Nick se acerca y me ofrece el racimo, no se lo recibo y ni lo miro. Hago caso omiso a lo que le ha dicho. Escucho en su respiración: frustración, deja el racimo en mi escritorio y se detiene en la puerta, -Pequeños, ¿pueden decirle a su Señorita Devonne que la esperaré cuando terminen?

-¡Si. Señor novio de la señorita Devonne!

Yo realmente no sabía que decir ante lo que dicen mis pequeños. Nick les regala una sonrisa y solo me mira, cerrando la puerta.

-No puedo confiarles nada a ustedes, traidores.

Después de tres horas intensas en la escuela, enseñándoles a mis pequeños. Ya me encontraba libre para hacer de mi tarde lo que yo quisiera. Camino rápida por el estacionamiento delantero de la escuela porque sé que Nick debe estar esperándome. Y efectivamente estoy en lo correcto, él está con una pequeña caja de zapatos en su brazo, está recostado entre la puerta donde se supone que yo debo meter la llave e irme; su mirada está perdida en el suelo, debe estar pensando que decirme, a Nick le gusta ser tan ideal tanto que es un obseso por el control pero conmigo sé que siempre ha perdido la cabeza. Lleva unos kaki remangados hasta los tobillos, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo que no sé lo que significa y los zapatos gamuza de ayer.

Nick levanta la vista y veo angustia, preocupación, sobre todo apego. Entibia mi corazón pero no mucho como el evitarme por más de un año.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Lo miro y no le respondo nada, solo camino a la otra puerta para así evitarlo. Él veo lo que trato de hacer y llega muy rápido a mi lado.

-Devonz –Suelta como un susurro, tocando mi codo como para evitar que introduzca la llave en la segunda puerta de mi auto.

Ese simple apodo que no escuchaba durante bastante tiempo, me hizo estallar, quiero volver a pegarle, insultarlo y decirle lo que siento por él, pero lo que sale de mi garganta es muy penoso, un susurro. –No me llames así. –giro, meto mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo trasero de mi jeans, sacando su estúpida nota, se lo entrego dándole como golpe en su pecho. –Aquí está una de tus estúpidas promesas. –odio que no pueda gritarle, mi voz aún es débil, sobre todo porque estoy a punto de estallar en llanto.

Él toma la nota que está usada, la he leído cada madrugada y está hecho un asco. Miro con impaciencia su imparcial rostro, odio cuando pone esa mirada estoica, porque no sé lo que está pensando.

-Juro que te escribí pero no me atreví a enviártelas, juro que con solo presionar un botón te hubiese llamado. Creí que de esta manera hubiese sido mejor.

-¿De qué mierda me hablas? –le grito, ahora escucho un pequeño sollozo aflorar de mi garganta.

-Pensé que necesitabas tiempo,- se detiene y me mira a los ojos, -tiempo para ti misma.

Su voz está ronca, sé que a él también le duele, me gustaría que le duela más pero me pongo en su posición y ahora entiendo de qué me habla, sobre Wilmer. Sonrío con ironía.

-¡Sí!, necesité tiempo. –escupo las palabras, porque ahora comprendo que todo este tiempo él estuvo pensando lo mejor para mí, mientras que yo estuve pensando en él. –ahora, tengo tres meses de embarazo. –dejo caer dramáticamente ambos brazos a los costados de mi cintura.

Nick pasa su mirada de mis ojos a mi estómago, incertidumbre es lo que noto en su mirar, en toda mi vida de conocerlo nunca vi esta mirada de desazón. Es tan gracioso que empiezo a reír y veo su ceño fruncido muy enarcado, haciéndome reír más.

-Esa es la mirada más graciosa que te he visto. –sostengo mi estómago estallando en una carcajada, señalando su rostro. Él me mira y empieza a negar antes de sonreír como regaño pero esa sonrisa es la que me gusta ver.

-No estas embarazada. –Suelta Nick entrando en un estallo de risa junto a mí. Ahora lo entiende, veo a través de sus ojos entender que no estoy con Wilmer y mucho menos que estoy embarazada de él.

-Terminé con él en año nuevo, lo abandoné por ir a verte. –Detengo mi risa de golpe y sale un sollozo de mi interior, -solo para que me olvides en un año con tres meses, treinta y cuatro horas.

Todo este tiempo lleve la cuenta de cuán lejos estaba y lo mucho que sufría. Él detiene su carcajada y se acerca más, abrazándome, tan fuerte que mis costillas chillan pero no me importa, solo quiero tenerlo cerca. Aún sostiene la caja y al separarnos me lo entrega.

-Sabía que me ibas a encarar por esa nota, aquí, guardé cada postal de cada lugar en el que estuve, -cojo la pequeña caja, abriéndola y viendo muchas postales, ya tenía un olor poco deseable, era significado de papel guardado, mis lágrimas cayeron como cascadas, Nick es el mejor amigo que nunca pude tener. Pasa su dedo gordo por mi mejilla, lo miro a los ojos y veo su petición silenciosa, que no _llore_. Nunca me lo había dicho pero su rostro siempre me lo decía. Siempre pensamos igual, acaso verdaderamente ¿_somos el uno para el otro_?

-Dentro de unos minutos será tu cumpleaños, ¿algo que pedir a los veinticinco años? –le digo por celular a Nick. Ha pasado una semana desde que nos arreglamos como amigos, mis sentimientos por él han llegado a ser más confusos, mi amistad por él se ha vuelvo dificultosa porque se me es difícil verlo solo como mi mejor amigo. Reviso el reloj y quedan dos minutos para su cumpleaños.

-Tengo uno pero nadie me lo puede dar. –lo escucho decir. ¿Nostalgia, es lo que capto en su hablar?

-Prometo que te gustará mis regalos.

-¿Cuántos serán?

-Uhm, tengo muchos guardados.

-Me gustaría solamente uno. ¿Estás en tu departamento?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-Estoy en tu puerta, abrígate bien, no olvides tu gorro, guantes y bufanda. Te espero en treinta segundos y, -se detiene, ¡No! Está temporizando. –ahora. –dice, no espero a que lo diga del todo, le cuelgo y salgo de mi cama, tropezando con la fresada, corro directo a mis cajones, saco mi gorro de mono, una bufanda que parece un arcoíris de colores opacos, cargo en mis manos mis botines invernales celestes y me los pongo en el camino, en la sala de estar he dejado mi casacón blanco, junto a ello veo una pequeña fresada de franela, me abotono el casacón mientras abro la puerta. Al abrir, veo a un Nick subiendo y bajando el mismo escalón, río cerrando la puerta, capto su atención, parece un niño y eso me gusta.

-veintiséis segundos, Señorita Devonz. –dice imitando la voz de Milán, mi pequeño estudiante. Nick ha ido a recogerme en la escuela varias veces y Milán lo escuchó a Nick llamarme Devonz, llevo mi apodo a todo el salón y todos me llaman así. Nick ha llegado a imitar todas las voces de mis pequeños estudiantes, haciéndome reír sin fin.

-lo hice bien, ¿cierto? –muevo mis cejas, haciéndolo reír.

Él asiente, -y creo que tienes un parecido al oso polar, -se detiene mirando el mono en mi cabeza como gorro, -¿Quién es tu nuevo compañero de habitación? –empiezo con una carcajada, odio cuando siempre está haciéndome reír abiertamente, cuando río bastante me suele dar hipo y no me veo muy linda. Como ahora, no puedo parar de reír mientras el hipo me invade.

-Allí está mi regalo, un hipo. –se dice Nick a sí mismo. Camino hipeando y le tiro un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Nicholas. –enfatizo su nombre completo, aun así no se quita su sonrisa, lo abrazo, me saco mi gorro y hago que el mono le dé un beso en su mejilla. –Feliz cumpleaños, Nicky. –le invento una voz chillona al mono de mi gorro, él ríe más cuando vuelvo a hipear.

Lo miro con un falso enojo, -demorará en quitarse.

-esa es la idea. –sonríe. –vamos, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

-¿ha esta hora? –hipeo mientras dejo que coja al mono y vuelva a ponerlo en mi cabeza.

-Así es.

Estamos al frente de una pequeña laguna congelada que está oculta por el gran parquet.

-La encontré hace unas horas, -se gira para mirarme, estamos cerca y eso me pone nerviosa, pero él solo me mira a los ojos, -y pensé en ti, -frunzo el ceño por una respuesta y él me sonríe, mira a la laguna y me mira, -Ambas son iguales: se ocultan del resto, son capaces de salir pero no lo hacen, suelen ser frágiles pero cuando alguien trata de pisotearlas no se llegan a romper con facilidad, son condenadamente hermosas en un mundo frívolo,- me sonríe plegadamente,- ustedes son complicadas para el mundo pero no saben que son transparentes para muchos. –Mira abiertamente a la laguna, -y suelen ser especiales para otros.

Aprovecho su distracción, cojo un poco de nieve entre mis guantes, formando una bola, cuando él voltea se la tiro en la cabeza.

-Eres un sentimental, -vuelvo a coger otro poco de nieve y se lo tiro sin formar una bola, empiezo a reír sin contenerme, verlo lleno de nieve, nunca jugamos a esto. Él no se queda atrás y me tira más nieve, empiezo a correr solo que por la nieve no soy tan rápida y caigo, veo a Nick de pie al frente, riéndose de mi torpeza, ahora yo estoy llena de nieve. Me extiende una mano para que me ayude a levantarme, se la concedo pero lo jalo y él cae a mi costado, llenándose de nieve. Ambos empezamos a reír, me siento y lo miro, -eres la mejor persona que haya tenido en la vida, bueno... no se lo digas a mi madre.

Él sonríe y se levanta, ayuda a levantarme y nos detenemos al ver unas luces encenderse por todo alrededor de la laguna. Empieza a tirar de mi mano, llevándome hasta el centro de la laguna. Río nerviosamente, aunque estemos con guantes, siento una chispa viva recorriéndome.

Nick toma mi mano derecha y quita el guante, él repite lo mismo. Saca una caja pequeña del bolsillo de su casacón.

-ábrelo. –ordena.

-No es mi cumpleaños. –le digo mirándolo a los ojos.

-lo sé.

Le sonrío y rompo el envoltorio, es una pequeña caja, abro la cajita y en todo su acolchonado espacio, hay un anillo con un diamante grande en su resplandor. Lo miro, pidiéndole a través de mis ojos que me lo ponga, él toma mi mano en la suya y ubica el anillo en mi dedo. Se ve tan hermoso, lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mi mejilla.

-Cásate conmigo, Devonz. –susurra, viéndolo también romperse. Quiero preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no es el momento. –No me pidas un porqué, solo quiero que sepas que por más de diez años te amé, te amé tanto que dolía hacerlo. Creí que alejarme sería un espacio grato para ti como para mí, no lo era. No necesito una cita contigo, -se detiene, levanta mi mano y le da un suave beso, -porque todo el tiempo que pasé contigo, fue, es y será perfecto. Solo déjame seguir siendo tu hombro de confort pero de una manera más íntima.

Tiembla mi labio incesablemente, él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y ni mi instinto de mujer lo percató, nada. En este momento de confusión se ha ido, solo quiero... nunca fui buena para saber lo que quiero, pero a Nick es lo que _quiero_.

-¿te arrepentirás por la mañana? –pregunto, saliendo un pequeño gemir.

-Nunca. Hoy como en todos mis cumpleaños, deseé tener el valor de decírtelo y Hoy quiero que me digas lo que sientes, porque sé que mi tacto te calienta, mi mirada te gusta, mi risa la amas y odias que suela tener razón. Pero eres jodidamente complicada, eres la razón de mi ejercicio constante porque no puedo controlarte eres diferente y siempre lo serás porque _Te Amo_. Tú eres bipolar y yo un diabético, estamos enfermos y jodidos pero todo lo que quiero es verte al final del día. Quiero levantarme, respirar, comer, bañarme, platicar, visitar a mis padres, viajar, dormir y soñar, contigo. Odio cuando lloras, odio que esquives mi mirada, odio que seas tan deseable, odio cuando no ríes lo suficiente y odio cuando alguien tiene toda tu atención, porque deseo ser ese alguien. Todas las mujeres con las que estuve, ninguna fue tan complicada como tú, ninguna sabía lo que iba a hacer o decir y no sé porque tú estás destinada a saberlo. Soy famoso y no importa cuántas ofertas tenga, solo deseo a una, deseo una respuesta tuya. Esa sería el regalo de cumpleaños que nadie puede darme, _tú_.

La voz de Nick se apaga con un intenso jadeo, ha hablado sin parar y su declaración me sonroja, siento mis mejillas estallar, las lágrimas bajan sin parar, odio llorar porque parezco una demente. No importa lo mal que luzca, así le gusto.

-Te faltó decir que eres un idiota por no decírmelo antes y yo sería más idiota si no digo un 'si' –parpadeo para dejar caer las últimas lágrimas para así poder ver mejor a Nick.

Su reacción es algo que esperaba, me toma en sus brazos, dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que me calienta demasiado rápido. Se aparta de mí y empieza a quitar la nieve de mi gorro y de mis hombros.

-Se está derritiendo y no te quiero ver enferma.

Asiento frenéticamente, somos desiguales pero somos el complemento mutuo.

Llegamos a su departamento, es realmente amplio. Me quito el mono, casacón, guantes, bufanda, dejándolos caer en su sala de estar, llevo mi pijama amarillo patito. Él repite lo mismo, lleva un pijama de un pantalón afranelado y una camiseta azul marino. Contengo la respiración, ahora me siento muy acalorada tan solo con verlo. Él me encuentra mirándolo y me sonrojo, no aparto la mirada de su cuerpo y veo un pequeño rubor en él. No puedo creer que deseé tanto a mi mejor amigo, pero él será mi esposo y amarlo ya está hecho.

-¿si te digo que quiero casarme en este instante estarías dispuesto a seguir en pie tu propuesta? –le pregunto mordiéndome el labio.

Me gusta cuando le quito la respiración, me gusta él. Asiente sin despegar sus ojos de mí. -¿quieres que sea Hoy?

Yo asiento y veo que él espera que dé marcha atrás, cree que me arrepentiré de último momento, pero no quiero huir de lo que el destino ha puesto para mí y de que nunca vi y no quise aceptar, pero estoy segura que Nick es mi futuro y estoy dispuesta a luchar para que funcione para hacerlo feliz porque lo _Amo._

Nick coge su celular, marca un número, no tengo idea a quién. Me indica con su dedo que lo espere. ¿A quién llama a esta hora?

Termina de hablar, se acerca y toma mi mano. – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo en Las Vegas, Hoy a las 3am? –pregunta y solo me quedo con los ojos abiertos. ¿Escuché bien? Respiro hondo, podría ser una boda loca de unos jóvenes y creo que después nos casaríamos ante los ojos de todos.

-Sí, solo déjame buscar un poco de ropa a mi departamento.

Él asiente, toma mi cintura entre sus grandes brazos, me sonrojo al instante, su cercanía hace latir a toda potencia mi corazón. Detiene su frente en la mía, rosando su nariz con la mía, su tacto es delicado, es exquisito, sobre todo embriagador. Cierra sus ojos, como si estuviera memorizando todo, deseando que esto fuera real, porque lo es. Con mis dedos toco sus finos pero carnosos labios, su respiración se detiene, subo mi otra mano a su pecho y relaja de inmediato los hombros.

-quiero besarte, lo he deseado siempre. –le digo, sé que lo tomo por sorpresa pero aun así no abre los ojos. Él asiente suavemente. Dejo caer mis dedos, pasándolos por su pecho hasta su cuello, siempre he cogido su cabello pero nunca de atrás y con esta intimidad. Me pongo de cuclillas, observando sus ojos cerrados. –por favor, mírame. Quiero verme en tus ojos.

Nick abre los ojos y me mira tan fijamente que me siento quemar, sus labios están entreabiertos y los míos igual, estamos tan cerca y en la misma burbuja. En la burbuja que me inventé para alejarme del mundo, Nick fue capaz de encontrarme siempre allí, ahora él es parte de mi burbuja.

Le regalo una sonrisa y con mis labios rozo los suyos. Enloqueciéndome al instante, mis labios están sobre los suyos, ahora. Toco una sinfonía con Nick, sus labios bailan con los míos, volviéndome adicta a ellos, nuestros labios bailan una danza segura pero en una línea muy estrecha. Se acerca más y me siento desfallecer. ¿Cómo no enloquecer por este hombre? Aprieto mis labios con los suyos, poniendo una sonrisa entre nuestros labios, él mueve sus labios en los míos y con sus dientes muerte mi labio inferior, sonreímos juntos. Vuelve a tocar mis labios con los suyos y me encuentro en esos achinados ojos chocolates. Paso mis dedos por su mejilla, salto un poco por la comezón que me da al tocar su barbilla sin afeitar en días. Él ríe entre mis labios, una chispa multicolor viaja en todo mi cuerpo. Escogí al _mejor amigo_ indicado.

Nick y yo, estamos saliendo del aeropuerto, regresando a casa. Hay muchos paparazis afuera. Todos hacen preguntas de que si es cierto que nos hemos casado y Nick afirma ante todos que sí que acepté a ser _suya_. Son las 10am y tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres que nos hemos casado, no queremos que se enteren por las noticias. Solo nos casamos, dimos nuestro 'si' a un sacerdote casi ebrio, esa es la consecuencia de Las Vegas; no tuvimos una luna de miel, pero Nick me dijo que tendríamos una. El voto carnal aún no lo hemos cumplido, podríamos decir que tardamos más en la ida y vuelta que acordamos en descansar en el avión. Durante el viaje, Nick veló por mí. Todo el tiempo estábamos de la mano, mi cabeza encajaba en su cuello y olía todo su potencia varonil.

_Son marido y mujer. Pueden culminar su voto con un beso._ Había dicho el sacerdote, para que siga diciendo: Las habitaciones están baratas, _¡Vayan y Dejen huella en el mundo con su muestra de Amor!_ Quería morir de vergüenza con lo último, pero ver como Nick reía entre mis labios me dio más confianza para seguir probándolo y el no hacer caso al ebrio sacerdote.

No quería llamar a mi madre, así que le envié un mensaje diciéndole: _Mamá, por favor espérame en la casa de los padres de Nick. ¡911!_

Nick también les ha enviado mensajes a sus padres y hermanos. Estamos tomados de la mano, ambos no sabemos cómo empezar a decirles a nuestros padres que nos hemos casado. Solo de una cosa estamos seguros, que nos _amamos_. Vi el carro de mamá, muerdo fuerte mi labio. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Nick lo nota y frota un poco mi espalda y besa mi cabeza. –tranquila, yo me encargo.

Lo miro y lo abrazo tan fuerte que él empieza a reírse, -Señora mía, aún quiero seguir respirando. –susurra en mi oído.

Me muerdo el labio fugazmente, me pongo un poco de cuclillas y le doy un rápido beso en los labios. –vamos, toca. No quiero hacerlo.

Nick me entrega una carcajada, toca el timbre y enreda mis dedos con los suyos. Respiro a profundidad porque sé que mi madre enloquecerá, por años ha querido planear mi boda, al igual que Denise ha planeado la boda de Nick por años. Y ambos hemos destruido los sueños de nuestras madres. Solo espero que estén felices por nosotros.

Adam es el que abre la puerta, hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios plegados, saluda a su hermano y luego a mí. En la distancia veo a Kevin jugando con su hija, al parecer él aún no se ha ido a París. Entramos a la sala de estar, donde notamos a mi madre, a Eddie, Denise, Paul hablando juntos, ellos están riendo por una broma que hizo mi madre. Aprieto un poco la mano de Nick, él responde apretándome más a su costado.

-¿Qué paso, cariño? –dice mi madre, estoy nerviosa tan solo de mirarla. Todos están mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Debo hacer esto. Volteo un poco para mirar a Nick, sus ojos encuentran los míos y en un acto silencioso él comprende que es mejor que yo hable. Él asiente, me acerco más a él, aprieto mis ambas manos en su hombro, él me acerca más.

-Familia, les será extraño pero Hoy, Nick y yo empezamos una relación, -No veo mucho impacto por parte de nuestra familia, me hace pensar que ya lo venían llegar, continúo; -Hoy, Nick y yo nos comprometimos, -Sonrió ampliamente a los rostros perplejos de nuestra familia, una cosa era que salgamos otra cosa era que ya estemos por casarnos, sonrío ampliamente porque sé que se quedarán sin respiración, -Hoy, Nick y yo nos hemos casado. –finalizo, viendo a la familia con las bocas abiertas, ojos muy abiertos, brazos caídos.

Kevin empieza a aplaudir, -La hiciste, Nick. –dice, con una risilla. Que Nick y yo empezamos a seguir.

No veo mucha reacción por Adam, de una forma sé que él sabía que Nick y yo terminaríamos siendo pareja; puedo sentir un poco de celos en su interior, su hermanito tiene todo lo que él habría querido: Talento, Fama y Amor. Aun así, nos abraza y nos felicita con una felicidad que no siente al 100%. Denise, aplaude frenéticamente, mientras nos abraza y dice: -¡Sabía que algún día llegaría! ¡Sabía que Devonz era perfecta para mi hijo!

Obtenemos las bendiciones por parte de Paul, mi madre se me acerca y me abraza, veo lágrimas correr por su mejilla, ella no ha sido tan emotiva pero si expresiva, la amo. Por un intento de hacerme reír me dice en el oído: -¿Cuántos meses, hijita? –ella ríe entre sollozos, mi risa aparece y ella se acerca a felicitar a Nick, le susurra algo a Nick, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero Nick sonríe y le dice: -No se preocupe, ya no llorará.

Toda la familia quiere oír de como sucedió todo. Afablemente, Nick y yo les contamos nuestras versiones. Las versiones de como sabíamos que éramos perfectos juntos pero no queríamos aceptarlo, hasta que la chispa de valentía brotó y no quisimos estar separados, así que nos casamos a la primera proposición.

Llegamos al departamento de Nick, que decidimos por acuerdo mutuo costear un departamento juntos, por mientras estaremos en el suyo. Entramos, en este mes hace un frío insoportable. Aún es el cumpleaños de Nick y sé de un regalo que amará, más que casarnos. Lo detengo al cerrar la puerta, lo miro y él se pone algo rígido, él sabe cómo yo lo que puede suceder pero como caballero que es, no abusa de ello y no dará engreimiento a su varonilidad. Le sonrío y él me la devuelve con integridad.

-Tomaré un baño, -dicta, asiento. Él coge su toalla y se adentra al baño. Está siendo evasivo. No sé porque, si lo que tenemos que hacer es normal por todas las parejas y yo lo deseo. Camino en toda la habitación, escucho la ducha ¿ducha? El agua debe correr fría.

Desordeno mi cabello, pensando en lo incierto, aprovecharé que está en el baño para así idear algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Hablarlo con él? Sería la mejor opción, solo que tomaré venganza por esto.

Busco entre su ropa, escojo una camisa de cuadros celestinos y blancos, me quito a una velocidad extrema mi camiseta, me pongo la camisa de Nick, me quito mis jeans, pongo mi ropa encima de su ropa donde encontré su camiseta, la doblo, imitando al resto de su vestuario. Me quito mis botines, me miro en el espejo. ¿_Deseable_? _Si, Deseable_. Me digo a mí misma. Mis piernas están desnudas y siento un poco de frío, la camisa de Nick solo cubre algo esencial; agradezco que haya alfombra así mis pies no sufren tanto. Veo sus lociones, siempre me gustaba como olía Nick, él siempre ha sido tan perfecto hasta con su higiene, cojo su loción y froto un poco en mis piernas, alzo un poco la camisa para rosear un poco de su colonia en mis pechos, muerdo mi labio al sentirme así de provocativa para él. No me he sentido tan emocionada por tener relaciones con alguien pero quiero que con Nick sea diferente, quiero ser yo quien se lance, quiero ser yo la que dé inicio a todo esto; él fue valiente y dejó su orgullo por mí, yo gustosamente le mostraré mi orgullo y valentía.

El tener relaciones es sentirse bien con uno misma, yo antes de entrar a rehabilitación no sabía eso, cuando salí sabía que debía cuidar mi cuerpo, Wilmer se mostró diferente y creí que era el indicado pero no lo fue. Nick lo es.

Estoy sentada en la esquina de la cama de Nick, escucho detenerse la ducha, Nick se ha demorado bastante, apuesto que Nick piensa que en este instante estoy descansando. Me levanto y voy a su cocina. Fingiré beber agua y luego sueño. Por el corredor lo veo, cruza sin darse cuenta que no estoy en la cama; Está en toalla que rodea su estrecha cintura, veo sus bíceps mojados y sus piernas están velludas, río internamente. Agradezco que el refrigerador esté cubriéndome, así lo puedo espiar más de la cuenta. Su cabello crespo ya crecido está tonificado y amenazan a volver aparecer sus rulos, lo pierdo de vista, está cambiándose. No sé si se habrá dado cuenta, se demora cambiándose, lamentablemente una pared obstaculiza mi visión a su cuerpo. Cuando lo veo en el corredor, está en la cama, buscándome, caso que no estoy allí. Ya lo veo en pijamas, un pantalón afranelado celeste y camiseta blanca, veo que va a voltear a ver la cocina y me agacho ocultándome en la puerta del refrigerador. Saco una botella de jugo ahora no me importa de qué fruta sea, solo quiero distraerme de Nick. Cierro la refrigeradora y por el rabillo puedo verlo parado observándome. Reprimo una sonrisa al saber que está observándome en su camisa de algodón. Tomo un vaso y vierto el jugo, estoy bebiendo, giro y finjo que me atraganto de verlo parado en la entrada de la cocina. Él ríe silenciosamente negando con la cabeza, sigo bebiendo, termino dejando el vaso en el lavador, vuelvo a poner el jugo en el refrigerador. Soy consciente de la mirada sombría que percibo de él. Camino por su costado y me detengo, le regalo una sonrisa, sin mis tacos soy mucho más baja que él y tengo que levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto, tocando las mangas que llegan hasta mis muñecas, -Lo vi y no me pude resistir. –En su mirada hay una chispa aleatoria, está debatiéndose en ser el respetuoso o ser lascivo, antes de darle tiempo de responder, me pongo de cuclillas y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla, -iré a descansar. –camino, dejándolo parado entre sus pensamientos, yo misma me aplaudo, -espero te unas. –le digo, y él lentamente voltea, me pilla lanzándome en su cama, empiezo a dar unos saltitos en su cama, luego me tiro en medio, su cama es muy grande, me cubro y cojo una de las dos grandes almohadas.

Cierro los ojos, pero lo observo apagar las luces, menos la de una lámpara en su dormitorio. Siento que se hunde el colchón, él está tomando su distancia, está casi al filo del lado izquierdo de la cama. Cuando se cubre, rápidamente me muevo a su lado, mi frente está tocando su espalda. Él se queda quieto, detiene su respiración, paso un brazo rodeando su cintura y el otro lo mantengo en su espalda. Mi respiración está caliente y choca contra sus omóplatos. Lo siento relajarse. Lo siento girarse, me toma por sorpresa, ahora mi frente está en su torso, sus brazos me rodean inmediatamente, calor me invade. Deposita un suave beso en mi cabello y pasa a detenerse en mi cuello, está memorizándome, se acuna allí, como si estuvieran moldeados para encajar perfectamente, solo con él, solo conmigo.

-Nick... –susurro.

-Shh... –dice bajo. Me acurruco más a él, muevo un poco mi cabeza para poder verlo, sus ojos están cerrados pero sé que no está dormido, solo se distrae en mi cuello, -por mucho tiempo he querido hacer esto. –dice como un susurro.

-Gracias. –le digo, aún así no se detiene, pero sus ojos están abiertos y me mira fijamente.

-¿por qué? –pregunta mirándome.

-Por amarme, por ser mi mejor amigo, te Amo Nicholas. –digo, un pequeño sollozo brota de mí. Odio ponerme melancólica en un momento tan hermoso como este.

Su abrazo es más fuerte, -¿sabes lo que me dijo tu madre? -Niego, moviendo mi cabeza, lágrimas corren por mi rostro. Él sonríe mientras limpia mis mejillas húmedas con su dedo gordo. –Ella dijo que, sabía que lo nuestro sucedería y me agradeció por adelantado de tu felicidad.

Me acerco más y hago chochar sus labios con los míos, es suave, lento, exigente, pero solo es un beso tierno. –Ahora que eres_ mía_, solo quiero tenerte para mí, solo quiero ser el centro de tu atención, quiero pelear y reconciliarme contigo, quiero tu apoyo, quiero que conozcas el mundo a mi lado, quiero hacer todo contigo, solo los dos. –dice, sé a lo que se refiere, ahora entiendo porque ha estado rígido, él no quiere que quede embarazada, aún. Él aun quiere que este a su lado, si hoy quedo embaraza no disfrutaremos de nuestro matrimonio, tiene miedo de perderme después de lo tanto que hemos sufrido.

-Serás el numero uno siempre. –le digo, y él suspira y me atrapa en un jugoso beso. Me deja anhelando más, queriendo más.

-Promételo. –yo asiento, él ahora es mi prioridad, sé que sabe que lo amo, pero realmente lo amo.

Me vuelve, a besar. Sé que está haciendo esto para probarme de cuanto lo amo y no me molesta porque lo preferiría a él una y de mil maneras.

Su beso es más entrante, explora mi boca y yo la suya, nuestros labios están tan necesitados, solo se desean, se buscan y arden en un baile tan inesperado, algo exótico. Mis manos buscan con urgencia su piel, su cabello todavía esta húmedo y él está muy deseable. Bajo mis manos y encuentro el fin de su camiseta, lo comienzo a levantar y me ayuda sacándoselo, toco su pecho, están suave, su cuerpo es el más fornido que haya tocado, rompimos nuestro beso por la camiseta y cuando volvemos a unirnos se identifica más. Solo deseamos tocarnos más de lo debido. Me subo entre su cadera, lo siento y me siento tan tórrida, está deseándome más. Me empieza a desabotonar la camisa de él que llevo puesta. Nuestros labios siguen unidos y estamos acalorados, toco sin cesar su cabello, él susurra en mi oído.

-debes utilizar más seguido mi ropa. –me dice, cuando toda la camisa está abierta y lo veo observar mi pecho, desnudo. Agrega, -definitivamente, -se detiene poniendo sus manos en mi cadera y subiéndolas, frotando sus manos en mi piel, su piel es varonil, tosca pero complementa una suavidad al hacerlo, -será un placer sacártela, siempre.

Me sonrojo al instante, y él ríe entre dientes, sé que él está disfrutándome mi rubor. Él se mueve rápido y me pone debajo de él, su sonrisa es lobuna, está apretando mis pechos con el suyo. Mi sensibilidad está sobrevaluada, otra vez. Jadeo al instante al sentirme piel con él. Pasa su mano por mi pierna, disfrutando de mi piel con su tacto, la sube hasta su cintura, ahora lo siento mejor en mi entrepierna, me es difícil ignorarlo. Lo deseo más que antes. Su pecho se pone voluptuoso, frotándose con mis senos. Sé que lo hace a propósito, aplasto mis labios contra los suyos, aparece una sonrisa tan descarada que amo esa nueva faceta, juguetón.

-siempre he creído que se sentirán bien en mi pecho, -habla en mis labios, se refiere a mis senos, al instante me pongo muy roja, él ríe en mis labios y lo beso con una sonrisa tímida. –Te haré mía, una y muchas veces. Porque eres _mía_. Hoy y cada momento que estés conmigo.

-Siempre.

-Estás elegante, Hoy, Señor Nicholas. –le digo, estamos en el ascensor, estamos solos, le voy arreglando los lados del cuello V de su chaleco ocre.

-Siempre suele hacerlo cuando estoy contigo. –me responde, apretándome en su contra.

Llevamos ya siete meses de casados, estamos en el ascensor de salida, porque hemos asistido a un evento donde le han dado reconocimiento en varias categorías a mi marido. Todos los premios que ha ganado, me los ha dedicado y eso me ha hecho sentir muy importante en este evento, a donde no suelo acompañarlo. Él se disculpó con todo mundo, por su salida repentina. Ya que, mañana empieza su gira mundial y le será difícil levantarse, haciendo reír a todo mundo. Nick tiene un humor seco, él no suele hacer reír a la gente pero cuando ambos estamos juntos no hay nada ni nadie que nos eviten carcajearnos hasta desfallecer. Y dio seguimiento a que necesitaba pasar más tiempo en la cama conmigo. Haciendo que todo mundo riera, aplauda y haciéndome bochorno.

Nick, en estos meses de casados, se ha vuelto muy travieso y muy expuesto con la apariencia de nuestras relaciones, él me dice que lo hace porque le gusta verme sonrojada y dejarme sin habla.

Juntos visitamos a nuestras familias caso que le es más fácil hacerme sonrojar y tocarme con naturalidad. En las oraciones siempre me toca por debajo de la mesa, Adam nos ha pillado muchas veces pero no me importa lo que piense, Kevin algunas veces se ha dado cuenta pero él nos debe entender ya que él también tiene una esposa a la que le gusta hacerla sonrojar, al igual que Nick a mí.

Yo he seguido con mis clases y él con su profesión musical, no se mete en ningún escándalo sin sentido como las pobres estrellas famosas de hoy. Él siempre ha dicho que soy la número uno, eso me hace sentir muy especial. Cada día me enamoro más de él.

Con su físico, caigo cada noche en su cama, al final de extasiarnos mutuamente, nos hacemos un ovillo juntos y dormimos sin problemas. Hay sueños en que él está presente, muchos de ellos son de él: proponiéndome matrimonio y de muchas proposiciones sexuales en lugares como restaurantes, piscinas, karaokes, eventos, discotecas, la casa de nuestros padres. Si, se ha vuelto muy abierto a ello de tratar de hacerme sonrojar, lo miro y acepto a muchas de sus locas proposiciones.

Solo sonrío de pensar en lo que está pensando ahora, está tan fuerte contra mi sien. Atrapa mis labios y muerde mi labio inferior, susurra entre ellos. –No hemos intentado en un ascensor. –me regala una mirada picara, no está bromeando, un brillo lujurioso que he visto ante sus anteriores ofertas me dicen que está decidido a lograr que pase.

-Hoy, no, Nick. No quiero arruinar nuestra cena y menos quiero ser vista desnuda por guardianes a través de una cámara de vigilancia.

Nick se carcajea y trato de no reír. –No estarás desnuda, solo levantaré este perfecto vestido hasta tus muslos, no pienso compartir con nadie, por cierto cuando estemos en nuestro departamento, pienso demorarme en quitarte este fascinante vestido melón y probarte en otras de mis fantasías.

Sello sus labios con uno de mis dedos y lo miro, él sabe que hoy no podrá hacerme esto en el ascensor. Hoy solo quiero pasar una noche romántica con él.

-está bien. –me dice, me besa, suave, lento, posesivamente y lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado.

Él me hizo entender que valgo más de lo que yo creo de mí misma. Soy afortunada, me considero afortunada. Solo que Hoy necesito más que suerte por ver la reacción de Nick, cuando le diga que estoy embarazada.

Salimos juntos, él con un brazo rodea mi cintura y yo también hago lo mismo. Estamos en el estacionamiento, Nick desactiva la seguridad de nuestro vehículo y escuchamos unos aplausos fuertes que provienen de nuestro costado. Giramos a un lado nuestras cabezas y vemos que es Wilmer.

-Felicidades, Chicos. No sabía que se habían casado. –Dijo con una frialdad, hasta las felicitaciones de Adam, sonaban sinceras, pero él no fingía felicidad.

-Gracias, -le conteste con una felicidad para dejarle saber que no nos afectaba su malagüero.

Wilmer nos miró con reproche y sin afecto. Él siempre ha sido un buen actor. Él continuó su camino, sabía que Nick tenía ganas de pegarle por la forma en como lo miraba irse. Cuando Nick me abre la puerta lo escuchamos decir a lo lejos: -Oh, Nick. –Nick y yo lo miramos, él está en el ascensor. –disfrútala cuanto puedas, -pasa una mirada a mi cuerpo, me siento sucia por su mirada, pero él continúa con una sonrisa santurrona, -y échala antes que te diga que va a ir al baño para abandonarte por otro, ella tiene fecha de caducidad, solo _meses_ de relación. –termina enfatizando, meses, su sonrisa se había borrado, optando por desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas.

-Cobarde, -dijo Nick entre dientes, sé por sus puños que está listo para buscarlo y pegarle, él se aleja del vehículo y camina hacia el ascensor, da zancadas y yo tengo que botar los tacos que llevo, para correr detrás de él. Llego a estar al frente de él. Pongo una mano en su pecho y él se detiene, sus ojos están oscuros pero no por lujuria si no que con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-No. Vale. La. Pena. –le digo, -no importa lo que diga, me importa lo que tú digas y pienses de mí. Si vas tras él, le darás la satisfacción de que dudas de mí.

Él me mira y vuelvo a ver sus marrones ojos. Me mira con propiedad y me abraza, susurra en mi oído. –Lo siento, no quiero que creas eso.

Sonrío en su hombro y él besa mi cabello. –Vamos, tenemos una cena y una larga noche que nos espera. –le digo, riéndome, él se une a mi risa, pero sé que aún está enfadado con Wilmer.

Habíamos cenado y estábamos juntos en nuestro departamento, me estaba poniendo una camisola de Nick que me compró, le gustaba que llevara su ropa pero en cuestión de minutos, él las rompía por la necesidad de quitármelas para hacerme suya y no podía seguir rompiendo su ropa preferida, así que compró una pijama para mí y que se le hiciera fácil a él de quitármela.

Me siento en el rincón derecho de la cama, doy golpecitos al costado para que se siente a mi lado. –Necesito hablar contigo.

Él me mira y se sienta, -¿Qué ocurre?

No quiero mirarlo, sé que está entrando en pánico, aún tiene en mente lo que Wilmer le ha dicho pero al decirle de mi embarazo, él se alejará de mí y eso me cuesta mucho.

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra luna de miel? –le pregunto, dos meses después que nos casamos, nos organizamos con nuestros asuntos y dejamos todo para ir a nuestra luna de miel en África.

Él asiente, y sé que está confundido, porque no sabe a lo que lleva nuestra conversación.

Continúo: -bueno, -respiro hondo y solo debo soltar la bomba, así como me dijo Denise que lo hiciera. –Tengo cinco meses de gestación.

No quiero verlo, sé que cuando algo se le escapa algo de las manos y no está en su control, él suele darse un tiempo para pensar y arreglar la mejor manera para ello. Él se levanta de golpe, es aquí cuando cierro mis ojos y quiero reprimir el golpe de la puerta sonar, pero no escucho nada. Abro los ojos y lo veo, está arrodillado, mirándome a los ojos. Luego pasa su mirada a mi barriga, levanta el camisón y solo me observa.

Muerdo mis labios, desde hace un tiempo no he querido que note el crecimiento de mi estómago por ello fingía comer el triple, caso que solo comía por dos, para que así creyera que yo estaba engordando, también utilizaba ropa ligera y suelta, también cuando tenía intimidad, yo prefería estar siendo la dominante así no tendría mucho conocimiento de mi figura.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Denise, ella dice que será un varón. Porque de espalda no me veo como un embarazada. El segundo en mirarme medio extraño fue Adam, él dice que se dio cuenta porque he dejado de utilizar tacos demasiados altos, sé que me mintió más creo que se dio cuenta porque estaba ensanchando. La tercera en darse cuenta fue Danielle, ella me había dicho que estaba utilizando ropa holgada, caso que no era habitual en mí y tuve que confesarle que tenía unos meses de embarazado.

Cuando cumplí los tres meses, evité ver a mi madre. Ella lo descubriría rápidamente y se lo contaría a Nick, caso que Nick se asustaría y me dejaría. Pero ya no puedo ocultar más mi embarazo, ¡Nadie oculta cinco meses de gestación!

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –veo que no está enfadado ni que tiene un laxo nervioso.

-Tenía miedo. –le confieso. Sé que no le he ocultado nada antes, pero me era hora de decírselo.

Él me mira, pone esa mirada, pone su muralla cuando no quiere que lea sus pensamientos, cuando mira al vacío no sé en lo que piensa. Odio cuando lo hace. Mira mi barriguita y con su mano toca mi vientre, sonríe. ¿Nick ha sonreído?

-¿Estas feliz? –digo sin pensar, le he preguntado algo que no debía.

Él me mira con entrecejo. -¿tú no?

Mi labio inferior tiembla, -Creí, que nos abandonarías.

Ambas manos están en mi barriga. Cubriendo casi por completo todo su grueso. Él sabe a lo que me refiero, a lo que él me dijo cuándo nos casamos.

-Nunca negaría a mi hijo, más si es tuyo, _nuestro_. –enfatiza-Solo quería que fueras mía, pero, -me mira a los ojos, -Este bebé es nuestro. Tengo miedo de ser padre, de ser como _mi_ padre. –Sé que Paul, suele sentir admiración por su hijo pero no le demuestra ningún afecto ante sus logros, solo le dice "bien hecho hijo" y es todo lo que Nick recibe, Nick sabe que su padre lo hace porque lo ama, así él podrá ser más capaz de seguir pero Nick me confesó que a veces él necesita escuchar a Paul decirle "Te amo, hijo" y ahora sé que él tenía miedo y como yo le daba toda esa seguridad y afecto, se negaba a querer aún compartirme con un bebé. –Solo quiero ser un buen padre, -se detiene y pone su mejilla en mi barriguita -¿Crees que me ame? ¿Puede ser también que me llame cuando tenga miedo por las noches? ¿Podré ser su mejor amigo?

Lágrimas empiezan a salir y con mi mano las corro, abrazo a Nick desde mi postura. Y lo escucho sollozar, él también tiene los mismos miedos que yo. Asiento frenéticamente, -Nos amará, Nick. Nos llamará a ambos. Sus primeras palabras serán 'Papá' y serás su mejor amigo. Seremos sus mejores amigos. Y será un hermoso bebé porque es de nuestra unión, le contaremos como estuvimos jodidos y de cómo llegamos a ser sus padres.

Él me mira y sus ojos están llorosos, pero hay felicidad en él. –Nos amará y lo amaremos.

Me aprieta la panza más y le da un suave beso, estamos aquí, antes éramos solamente dos pero ahora seremos tres, alguien quien será importante en nuestras vidas, nuestra creación, de nuestra unión.

-Amor. –Dice, Nick, en mi oído. Estamos en forma de cucharita.

-¿Uhm?, -es lo único que puedo mascullar, estoy bastante cansada.

-¿Escuchas eso? –dice y yo niego, no quiero escuchar nada, todavía. Mis ojos están bien cerrados.

-Mami dormilona. –dice, Nicholas. Nuestro hijo, tiene cinco años. Ayer estuvo lloviendo y relampagueaba. Nicholas estaba llorando toda la noche y Nick fue a su habitación trayéndolo a nuestra cama, fue una equivocación. Ya que Nicholas, duerme horrible, él tira patadas mientras duerme, él estaba en medio de Nick y mío. En la madrugada, Nick sintió como Nicholas me estaba botando de la cama, así que decidió que debía ponerlo a su lado. Amaba a mi hijo pero nunca compartiría una cama con él, era como Nick cuando empezaba a roncar.

Le sonrío soñolienta a mi pequeño. Con una voz de recién levantada de digo: -¿dormiste bien, Nicky?

Abro un ojo y lo veo, Nicholas está encima del torso de su padre meciéndose, mientras que Nick aguanta su pequeño peso, los dos hombres de mi vida están mirándome muy atentos. Tiene una sonrisa tan chimuela pero llena de felicidad, tiene el cabello ondulado como su padre y unos ojos a los míos, Nick dice que tiene sus ojos y yo siempre digo que nuestro hijo tiene mis ojos, ya que nuestros ojos tienen un parecido. Tiene todo el perfil a Nick y me siento orgullosa de tener un hijo tan parecido a su padre.

-Sí, mami. Aunque papi, -agacha su cabeza y se ríe, -ronca.

Me uno a su risita, -eso es cierto. –le digo, y Nick finge una mala cara. Se hace espacio y jala a su hijo hasta ponerlo en medio de nosotros. Abro ambos ojos y me acerco para darle un beso a la frente de mi pequeño, Nicholas.

-¿La Cizeña cuando dejará en la puerta a mi hermanita? –Sonrío ante el mal pronunciamiento de mi hijo, igualmente lo hace Nick.

-Nicky, se dice: Ci.güe.ña. –le enfatizo la palabra, él repite conmigo y ya sabe cómo decirlo mejor. Y continúo, llevo seis meses de embarazo, en mi ecografía que ayer me saqué, me dijeron que sería niña- faltan tres meses para que la traiga, cariño.

Él esboza una grande Oh, y Nick lo imita, ambos se levantan. Nick lo lleva a darle su desayuno y yo me quedo observándolos desde la cama.

Nick ha sido mi mejor opción, la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida. Si no le hubiese dado esa oportunidad, él ni yo, tuviéramos esta vida: Amor y Familia. Tenemos esto. Esto lo creamos Nick y Yo. Nunca creí que mi mejor amigo sería el amor de mi vida. Aún nos falta más, pero estamos dispuestos a lograrlo a seguir fortaleciéndolo. Y nuestro pequeño, Nicky, es el hecho viviente de lo muy lejos que hemos llegado juntos.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo atrás que tendría una casa y dos hijos con mi mejor amigo, me hubiese reído.

Pero de cierta forma siempre supe y que daba por omiso; Es que Nick fue hecho para Mí y yo para Él.


End file.
